


greeting the new year

by kenhinasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mild Language, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, Post-Time Skip, Promises, do i write anything else???, i've given up on tagging bc how to tag without plot???, mention of past drunken shenanigans, self-indulgent kagesuga take 47327634756
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinasuga/pseuds/kenhinasuga
Summary: Koushi and Tobio greet the new year together.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	greeting the new year

**Author's Note:**

> after too long i am back with nothing more than self-indulglent kagesuga fluff without plot ... surprise surprise :(( i promise i have so many wips with actual plots that aren't just "uwu they kith bc LOVE" but it's just so much fun to writeeee
> 
> (also yes i am constantly addressing the long distance kgsg with tobio in italy without writing long distance kgsg with tobio in italy but i do have like three wips all dealing with it........)

The year changing, closing the door on the old and opening the door to meet the new, used to feel like such a big thing to Koushi, but it lost its novelty some time ago. Things never drastically change and one day simply bleeds into the next, nothing much to it. The parties, however! The parties are always _fun_ , an excuse to get shit-faced drunk and go crazy with minimal consequences. New year, new me and all that.

(“That’s not how it works,” Daichi tells him every January 1st during their New Year’s call, but Koushi knows he’s already contacted everyone to take down the most embarrassing photos. “You should’ve become a professor, not an elementary school teacher,” he sighs and hangs up. Same as always.)

This New Year’s Eve feels different. Koushi isn’t at some party, no music blaring and no alcohol in his system to keep him warm, and there are no bad life choices within his grasp. He’s at home, sitting on the couch with a half-asleep Tobio smushed against his side, and there’s some New Year’s show playing on the TV with the volume turned almost all the way down.

It’s peaceful and familiar, a normal evening for the two of them, but Koushi feels restless. His arm has fallen asleep under Tobio’s weight and he keeps fiddling with the edge of the blanket, eyes glued on the time displayed in the corner of the TV. Ten minutes.

He gently nudges Tobio, startling him upright. Tobio’s eyes are barely open and he rubs them aggressively before blinking at him with a small frown. “Did I miss it?” He asks, voice heavy with almost-sleep. Koushi shakes his head and readjusts his position, facing him with his legs crossed.

He checks the time again and reaches for Tobio’s hand. “Still over eight minutes left,” he reassures him and Tobio’s frown melts into a small smile. Koushi intertwines their fingers and squeezes softly. “We can go straight to bed once it hits midnight, so just bear with it a little longer, yeah?”

Tobio tugs at their intertwined hands and Koushi lets himself be pulled against his chest. “I’m sorry tonight is so...boring,” Tobio apologises and tucks Koushi’s head under his chin. He smells like unscented soap and freshly washed laundry, and Koushi presses his nose against his neck, inhaling the clean scent until his head spins. “Not boring,” he mutters into Tobio’s skin and brushes featherlight kisses along his neck.

Tobio laughs softly, squirming a little, but wrapping his arms firmly around him. Koushi tilts his head back and presses a firm kiss against his jaw before dropping his forehead into the crook of his neck. “This is really nice,” he whispers like it’s a secret and Tobio hums in agreement.

(Last year was wild and silly, dancing with strangers while shit-faced drunk and making out with anyone who wanted to. His usual New Year’s shenanigans, indulgence and letting loose. He didn’t have a New Year’s kiss, he never does, keeping the kissing to before and after midnight. First strangers to end the year and then his friends to welcome the new year with the people he loves.

Maybe last year was the turning point. A real moment of closing a door and opening a new one. It didn’t feel like it at the time, not even when he offered a kiss to a bewildered Tobio five minutes into the new year. He must’ve been quite a sight back then, but somehow Tobio still kissed him. And now they’re here.)

Tobio cards his fingers into his hair and Koushi sighs in contentment. It feels an awful lot like settling down. When it’s just the two of them like this, home is at his fingertips, and yet he can’t stop the restlessness running havoc inside of him. Next year, Tobio will start with Ali Roma. He’ll be in Italy and Koushi will be here in this apartment that’s been his for a few years, but recently has become theirs.

He sighs again, less contented and more anxious this time. Tobio tugs at his hair softly and he tilts his head back, letting Tobio support his weight. “You’re overthinking right now?” Tobio inquires with a frown and a laugh slips past Koushi's lips. “That’s usually my line,” he chuckles and presses a sloppy kiss to the corner of Tobio’s mouth, still shaking softly with laughter.

Tobio holds his head a little more firmly and guides him to his lips, stopping just short of touching. “Is it selfish to ask you not to think right now?” He whispers, breath ghosting across Koushi’s face, and Koushi shakes his head softly, noses brushing a little. “Good,” Tobio smiles and presses his curved lips against Koushi’s.

It’s not a gentle kiss for long, Tobio coaxing his lips open with his tongue, and then it’s purpose and intention, filling every corner of Koushi’s mind with this moment alone.

Koushi knows all his signs, all the perfect moments to break away a little and teasingly sink his teeth into his bottom lip. He knows all his little noises, all the soft pants and low moans that plead for more. He knows all his weak spots, all the places his hands need to wander to turn their kisses hot, burning, _searing_.

Tobio tries to pull him closer and Koushi scrambles onto his lap, teeth knocking together. He pulls away with a laugh and settles himself properly before letting Tobio swallow his laughter with another kiss. There’s a faint metallic taste this time, but Tobio doesn’t stop and Koushi doesn’t mind. He rocks his hips down a little and Tobio bites his tongue in surprise. They both pause for a moment before bursting into laughter. Tobio lets himself fall backwards onto the couch, pulling Koushi down with him.

(They’ve had plenty of little accidents. Kissing and sex wouldn’t be half as much fun without some awkward fumbling and laughter. _That’s what makes this love_ , Koushi thinks every time one of them succumbs to a giggle fit in the middle of sex. Tobio’s laugh definitely sounds like love.)

They’re breathless and laughing, and Koushi wouldn’t have it any other way. Tobio’s face is bright red, but he doesn’t avert his eyes when Koushi looks at him. “Sorry,” he pants and Koushi cages his head between his arms, hovering above him.

“Kiss it better?” He teases and flicks his tongue against Tobio’s bottom lip. He expects another fit of laughter or maybe a frown. He doesn’t expect Tobio to actually kiss his tongue, sucking it into his mouth and returning them to where they left off, but he’d be a fool to complain.

Tobio slides his hands underneath Koushi’s shirt and up his back, and Koushi shivers a little, half from the touch and half from the cold air hitting his skin so suddenly. He kisses down Tobio’s neck, going straight for the spot he knows will earn him a whine. Tobio arches into him as soon as he starts sucking on the sensitive skin, sliding his legs out from underneath him and digging his heels into the backs of his thighs to pull him even closer.

Koushi muffles his moan against the side of Tobio’s neck, feeling his hard on press against his own, and kisses his way back up to his lips. He rocks into him a few times, kisses turning sloppy, and forces out a whimper of "Bedroom?” Tobio tightens his legs around him for a moment before letting go, and Koushi sits up slowly, looking down at him.

It’s only stage one of turned-into-a-mess Tobio, maybe stage two if he’s generous with himself, but it’s one of his favourite sights. His lips are a pretty kiss-red, slightly parted, and some of that hazy intensity, hyper-fixating on him, has already seeped into his gaze. His cheeks sport rosy blotches, but his hair is still relatively neat, clearly negligence on Koushi’s part. Depending on Tobio’s mood, he’d like to try and reach stage five tonight.

Koushi slides back a little on the couch and offers his hand to Tobio, pulling him upright when he takes it. The flickering lights on the TV catch his attention and he whips his head around to check the time. There are fireworks on screen and the clock shows a few seconds past midnight.

“Oh,” Koushi breathes out and turns back to Tobio. “Happy New Year, Tobio,” he offers with a smile. Tobio blinks at him for a moment before returning his smile and reciprocating, “Happy New Year, Koushi-san.” Koushi kisses him softly, smile pressed against smile once again.

————————————————————

“Can we make a promise?” Tobio asks into his hair and Koushi feels ready to agree to anything. He’s still slightly euphoric and, bluntly put, he’s been thoroughly fucked out, fucked into bliss. No stage five of turned-into-a-mess Tobio tonight, but he’s pretty sure he’s reached stage five himself instead, and that feels like a fair tradeoff.

“You know New Year’s is for resolutions, right?” Koushi teases, albeit it comes out meek compared to his usual tone, and Tobio snorts above him, but doesn’t comment on it. Maybe he’s just as euphoric as him, or maybe he’s just kind enough to let it slide right now. Either way Koushi is glad, pressing a kiss against Tobio’s neck.

Tobio tucks his hair behind his ear and traces his fingertips along the lobe. “Maybe keeping the promise could be our resolution, then?” He tries again and Koushi slides away from him a little. He rests his head on his pillow and faces him. “So, what are we promising?” He asks in return and quirks an eyebrow.

Tobio studies his face for a moment, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and Koushi cups his cheek. He taps his thumb against the corner of his mouth and Tobio releases his bottom lip with a shaky exhale. “Next year,” he starts, “let’s greet the new year in Italy. Just like this, just the two of us.”

Koushi might have to rethink his earlier musings. He’s definitely still willing to agree to anything, especially this, but he’s also definitely going to pounce on Tobio as soon as he’s given him an answer. Fucked into bliss, but not yet fucked out.

He retracts his hand from Tobio’s face and holds out his pinky. “It’s a promise,” he adds and Tobio breaks into a smile so big, Koushi can see almost all of his teeth. He hooks his pinky around Koushi’s and echoes his words, “It’s a promise.”

(Tobio pounces first, but Koushi gives as good as he gets.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! as always comments are appreciated <333
> 
> oh yea right and happy new year i guess.... we are not getting our hopes up in this household but each to their own


End file.
